


Tale-End of Toth-Ra

by As_Clear_As_Crystal



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Family Fluff, Spoilers, episode tag: the living mummies of toth-ra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 03:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12547344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/As_Clear_As_Crystal/pseuds/As_Clear_As_Crystal
Summary: Louie Duck needs a hug.





	Tale-End of Toth-Ra

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I wanted to write some interaction between Scrooge and Louie after the episode "The Living Mummies of Toth-Ra." There's spoilers for that episode. Enjoy!

**"The Tale-End of Toth-Ra"**

 

Louie Duck held his breath as the mummy of Pharaoh Toth-ra backed away from him, dazed by the brightness of the sun. Webby’s plan was working! Uncle Scrooge tripped the monster with his cane, and Louie watched as the creature fell. The ground shook; Louie’s knees trembled. He gasped, sucking in air at last. They would be okay!

Scrooge was now giving orders. Louie stumbled over to his uncle as the mummy was wrapped up like a burrito by the guy’s own servants and carried back up the steps to the temple.  The little duck’s heart was beating like crazy. He’d almost died in this place! He was almost killed by a centuries-old king in a dark alley, all alone! And, when it came down to it, Louie was pretty sure it would've been his own fault. If he hadn’t played around with the mummy, it wouldn’t have fallen past that stupid sign on the floor, and it never would’ve come back to life! (Although, to be fair, that phony priest had apparently been desecrating the mummy’s rest for ages, so why hadn’t **he** ever set off that curse? _Duck family luck_ , Louie figured.)

He honestly needed a minute to take it all in, but his feet just propelled him forward until he stood right behind his uncle. He felt safer there. He grabbed Scrooge’s jacket tightly with trembling fists. Scrooge turned and smiled warmly down at him, placing a firm hand on his shoulder. Louie couldn’t stand it any more; he started crying.

“Louie! Lad, are you hurt?” Scrooge knelt in the dirt beside him, gripping Louie’s arms and scanning for any sign of injury.

Louie shook his head, warm tears running down his beak and splashing to the floor. His uncle seemed to understand, because he sighed and embraced his youngest nephew. The action both made Louie feel better, and made him cry harder, but Scrooge didn’t seem to mind. He just patted the back of Louie’s head, saying things that made no sense in a soothing voice, like “there, there, go on and greet if you need to,” until the tears stopped, and Louie sniffed and rubbed his eyes.

“You faced that mummy head-on, lad,” Scrooge said, “I thought my heart was gonna stop, but I couldn’t be more proud.”

“Really?” Louie asked uncertainly. He hadn’t felt like he’d done much to be proud of. But then again, this _was_ his first mummy encounter. He couldn’t be expected to know _everything_. Next time, he knew for certain, he’d have a little more respect for ancient curses.  “Thanks, Uncle Scrooge.”

By then, his brothers and Webby had made their way down. He and Uncle Scrooge were nearly bowled over by the three ducklings as they ran to join in the hug. They were talking all at once; Louie only caught a few words here and there (something about burritos, an uprising, and Thriller...) He'd have to get the full story later. For now, Louie just closed his eyes and leaned into the hug.

  


**Author's Note:**

> * "greet" is Scottish slang for "cry."


End file.
